catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Sagestorm70
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sagestorm70 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icestorm123 (Talk) 19:27, 2010 June 20 Roleplaying Hi Sagestorm. I'm ddevans96z, but you can call me Dalton. Yes, you can create a page for you're roleplay character; you're actually supposed to. Just ask the leader of the clan you want to join to have a cat, and give a description. See you around, [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:32, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Something else I should mention...If you've ever been on the IRC on WW, you know how that works. We have that here too. Just click IRC on the side and put the channel below the link you see into the system. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 19:39, June 20, 2010 (UTC) And another thing XD You can join multiple clans, and you can also have more than one cat in a clan. So you can join both RiverClan and ShadowClan if you want. [[User:ddevans96z|dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 20:14, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: My bad, Dalton explained that you weren't logged in :) Alright, as for joining RiverClan, would you mind joining ShadowClan instead? I've got ''way too many apprentices in RiverClan :P [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 00:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help! Ok I saw your message on Dalton's userpage, well there is a white bar at the bottom of you screen click it and type something. That's how but quiting and rejoining is also known as 'spamming'. Just to say! ;) [[User:Echopaw| DuskStar]] 12:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) no, it's not spamming. spamming is advertising. this is flooding 'fgrdg' xg;fd dfsm smfd dfo that's flooding. Icefall Icy Winds 14:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: Can I join? Yes, create a page for her and I'll add her to the allgiances. Also, on the training ground thing, I'm giving you all of them right, but I was looking for a different answer for number eight. So, you get two big pieces and one small piece of whatever you want. Add them to the pile. [[User:ddevans96z|''dde]][[User talk:ddevans96z|vans]] 18:12, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry it took so long to reply. :) Yes, you can make pages for your roleplay characters. Don't forget to add family section, the character template, personallity, and a real life image! Icefall Icy Winds 12:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mudkit Sure! I'll add her in right now :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]'Follow the brightest star in the sky!' Category:Signatures 02:47, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Can i be Mudkit's sister ;)? I talked about it with Nightfall101 for some time and she told me to go on a link and i lead me here, this is my first RP so i;m gonna just play along. Although i know all the basics and things i need to know, I still feel like I don't fit in. Maybe RPing isn't my thing. I'll find out later. Please reply, Foxclaw33 Sure Sure. Foxclaw33My talk! 22:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sure lol =P Adderpaw 23:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: DF Nu. I've already said before. When cats appear in the DF and I don't know them, I'm gonna say nu. :P Jinglepaw :D'Merry Christmas 01:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Sneer Hmmm I always wanted my cats to have kittens so I did make Jackson my black cat he was my first cat i ever had and my past cat Daisy she is my second cat but my mom kicked her out :'( so maybe 1 more kitten Silver - a silver she - cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes Adderpaw 19:42, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Uhhh can you edit their pages because me lazy XP Adderpaw 19:45, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you can because I roleplay Jackson and Daisy so you can roleplay there kits if you want Adderpaw 19:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes you can join Featured Articles. I'll add you now. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96']][[User talk:ddevans96z|'back and ready for action ]] Category:Signatures 03:13, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry i havent been RPing, i needed to catch up on my homework i was slacking off o3o sorry about that... Thinking about Foxkit in class :P Foxclaw33My talk! 23:50, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh no. She wont become a kittypet. I already roleplay their mom, Jasmine as she was a rougue then she became a kittypet. Oh and why Foxkit has a collar is because she was kinda like Cloudtail and Princess Foxclaw33My talk! 21:54, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: ShadowClan We already have two Lilackits'. Can you change the name? ~ GaaraWhat is pain? 愛t 16:08, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye Goodbye I'm leaving for a couple months or even a year so goodbye :'( Adderpaw 22:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I've been crushed or I'm really upset right now and my minds made up :'( Adderpaw 22:35, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not going to get rid of them I just want to get away really bad so bye :'( Adderpaw 22:38, January 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC We are doing the apprentice ceremony on IRC, we are waiting for you ;). Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 02:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Look :3 I made it for you. And no Bloodclaw didnt make it. THe name Foxclaw was taken and i wasn't in the mood xD anyway heres the link:http://bloodclaw2.deviantart.com/#/d37r2c0 Foxclaw33TEEEHEEE o3o Made ya look!! 16:15, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature Here it is. One problem is that I don't know how to make the border and text different colors, so I made one with each of the colors you asked for. The Thinker: Mudkit The Thinker: Mudkit If you want me to change it just let me know. [[User:ddevans96z|'''ddevans96]][[User talk:ddevans96z|'Legend of the Stars']] Category:Signatures 20:21, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Frostkits power I think she can be like Jayfeather. FrostpawI dont kill your characters... I kill 'em in your sleep :D 22:01, February 6, 2011 (UTC) No prophecy?? DARN IT Well :( FrostpawI dont kill your characters... I kill 'em in your sleep :D 22:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yes, Foxpaw will stay. I agree, talk with Echo on IRC (#echopaw'schannel) Tell her to go on that channel to figure it out... I'm waiting for you guys!Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 22:37, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Silverkit She did? D': [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 22:39, February 6, 2011 (UTC) AVATAR!!(Mudkit, copyright me.) I made this for you, Its Mudkit. And its not copyright disney, i did it on Disney Create..link-http://disney.go.com/create/#/create/apps/comiccreator/manga/ So DISNEY CREATE is copyright Disney, but the art is me. (Oh yea, and theres a Sunset.) Its supposed to be an avatar for ya :) Foxclaw33I love Foxpaw :) 22:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Re:Shadowy Oh sure, i haven't decided his mate, so it could be Muddy.(I'll just call her muddy, lol) So should we decide the kits' names and what they are like, or should we do that when she IS mating?? Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 02:07, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok...................... Adderpaw 22:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) -explodes- can maybe one of my cats be mudpaw's mate? or like competition with one of fox or adder's totally spices it up a lot xD--bracken--~ 23:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) got a new cat called cypresspaw in WC irc? ##Cotc-windclan'scamp --bracken--~ 23:31, February 9, 2011 (UTC) its k and sure --bracken is too lazy to sign in Re: Sure............................. Re: No shes just connected to Twister Bird2011 19:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Just thought I'd intervene here xD Leafkit had a dream about Twister, and I think her prophecy is entertwined with his destiny. That's how she could sense he was in trouble. It wasn't like she was seeing the future, she was having a dream about it while it was really happening. :Also, please don't make Mudpaw and Shadowpaw mates, that's really wrong. I think BranchxMud is cute xD But Bracken is right, it'd be fun to spice things up with different suitors. But don't get to carried away, remember, Mudpaw is an apprentice, a young one at that. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:31, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree BranchXMud is pretty cute :) You can choose. OOOH I HAVE AN IDEA!!! Branch ans Shadow fight over her! Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 19:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ok, i was thinking Branch and Shadow could fight over her, but i'll make shadow lose. Foxclaw33Don't you just love Valentine's Day? 23:37, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Its mudxcypress or mudxbranch? --bracken--~ 00:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) lol okay IRC? ##cotc-windclan'scamp --bracken--~ 00:42, February 13, 2011 (UTC)